The Stone Castle
by ALittleDropOfRain
Summary: Adria's been a prisoner her entire life. All she wants is to escape and have the same experiences of any other 17 year old girl. But that's strictly forbidden. And then in the midst of all her drama Adria meets a blue eyed stranger. He introduces her to the life she always wanted. But life's hard. And Adria realizes her dream boy isn't as dreamy as she once thought. Damon/OC/Kol
1. Prologue

_**Do you ever get tired of caring for people**_

_**who don't care for you? **_

_Prologue: Damon_

**M**idnight struck at the Salvatore boarding house, it was quiet… too quiet. Damon Salvatore rolled out of bed, pulling a black shirt on over his shaggy raven hair, his ice blue eyes glinting in the darkness. He stood up and strolled over to the window. As he poured him-self a glass of Scotch, he stopped and stared out into the night, the only source of light was the silvery glow of the full moon illuminating his pale face. He was fed up of being the good guy, had enough of giving himself up to cater Elena's every need. Damon was sick of baby-sitting his idiotic little brother, and not only was he sick, but he was bored, bored of mystic falls; he yearned to seek out the enjoyment of a big city, to live the high life again. Money and parties, women and blood. Fresh blood, straight from the vein, he missed that the most. It was fine for Stefan to go around tearing people's throats out because he 'couldn't help it', but when Damon did it he was a sadistic murderer. Everyone judged him, everyone hated him, _yet they seemed to overlook the fact that the pleasure Stefan takes from human blood is equal to the pleasure it gives me. Only, I'm not so weak that I cannot control the urge to… sink my fangs into the soft flesh of a human throat and let it consume me with indescribable pleasure. The feeling of the warm, metallic blood as it slips down my throat, silkier than the finest silks._ His mind had taken an inhuman and hungry turn, the black veins under his eyes bulged as his fangs tore through the soft flesh of his gums.

It was a defining moment. Damon decided he was going move on, leave Mystic Falls and everyone in it. Elena and his spineless little brother included. _It's time to face it_, hissed a voice in his head, it was a voice he often thought belonged to his father. _Your second to Stefan, and that's how it's always going to be._ Damon decided that, from that day on, he was going to not just be but _become_ a vampire. That way he'd never get hurt again.

**Disclaimer- I disclaim everything I need to disclaim. **

**This is the slightly tweaked prologue but when I said I was re-constructing the story I really meant it. The next chapter is looking really different to how I'd originally done it. Let me know what you think of this one. Review, Follow, Favourite, which ever. Let me know what you think ! **


	2. Chapter 1

_**Ambition is the path to success.**_

_**Persistence is the vehicle you arrive in.**_

_Chapter 2: Adria_

**I **sat on my window still gazing dreamily over my ugly kingdom. It stretched for miles and miles, like one giant slum. The sky was a dull red stained with grey and I watched in awe as Terrorflies soared through the clouds. I sighed, wondering what it would be like to be that free, to soar over a city and breathe in the untainted air. I envied those monstrous and foul birds because I desperately wanted to leave The Stone Castle and explore the kingdom that would one day be mine. But I couldn't. It was forbidden. There was a familiar sinking feeling in my chest. It came with knowing I was doomed to this life of imprisonment and there was nothing I could do about it. Klaus would tell me I should stop pining for what I haven't got and focus on appreciating what I have got. Before my thoughts consumed me further there was a soft tap at my door. Caroline quietly came in and glided over to my bed; she perched on the corner closest to the window. Caroline is my cousin but she's been a like a big sister to me. She and Klaus took me in after my parents died, much to his distain at first, I'm sure. "Adria, are you okay?" Caroline asked looking worried.

"I'm fine, it's just…" I sighed, miserable and defeated. Caroline came over and slung her arm around my shoulders then gave me a squeeze. "I know. We're going to talk to Klaus about it. I promise."

I pulled away and stood up. Then I started pacing, I was dressed in a white halter neck top that had a red rose pattern on it and 3-quarter length jeans. Bleakly I said, "What's the point? He's made his mind up." Klaus had never let me leave The Stone Castle, I'd been a prisoner to the towering stone walls my entire life. He held the belief that I was a liability because I was human, Klaus said it made vulnerable to the inhabitants of the dark dimension and I should be grateful that he tried so hard to protect me. I was grateful, I knew there had been wars fought over me, and people had died for me, just because nobody wanted a human to rule their kingdom. That was if Klaus ever died, which lets face it is unlikely.

"I know, but as much as you're going to hate me for saying this he's doing it for your own good. Come on he's home and he wants to see you." I fixed Caroline with my ice blue eyes. "Adria come on. I promise things will get better. _Soon._"

The court room was the barest room in the Castle. It consisted of numerous flags and three thrones, two small ones to the side of one huge one. They were built on a large stone platform about three feet high with stone steps leading to them. Other than the flags and the thrones the only other thing in the room was one red carpet that led from the double breasted mahogany doors to the thrones. It was cold in the room and the only light was from the two windows on either side of the high stone walls.

Klaus was standing at the steps of the stone platform and a smile lit up his face when he saw Caroline and I enter the court room. "Adria love why with the glum face?" He raised an eyebrow at me. "I'm not glum," I said and shook my head, "It's good to see you again. How was your trip?" I asked as I hugged the man who was kind of my Dad. "I won't bore you with the details." Klaus said and hugged me back. I let go and went to stand next to Elijah and Rebekah who'd already said their hellos. "Where's Kol?" I whispered. It was a force of habit really; Klaus and Caroline could still hear what I was saying. "Probably with a woman." Elijah answered grimly. Klaus gave Caroline a quick peck on the lips and they exchanged a few hushed words before turning to look at me. "Adria I think it's time we talked a bit about the future." Klaus' words were strained, he definitely wasn't happy, and to make matters worse Caroline was looking at him with her _don't you even think about disagreeing with me _face. She usually only got that when she was planning parties.

Elijah snapped his fingers and a scrawny looking servant scurried in carrying a chair, which he placed behind me before scurrying back out. I felt a flash of guilt but ignored it. Klaus treated the servants… decently, better than most people treated theirs. But it seemed so horrible how humans were kept as slaves here, I thanked my lucky stars I wasn't one of those unfortunate souls and prayed I never would be.

Klaus gestured to the Chair and I sat down. I couldn't help but fidget nervously in my seat as I wondered what was about to happen, was I in some kind of trouble? "Adria you're almost seventeen and you've been outside of the palace what, twice not including the time we brought you here?" It wasn't really a question but I nodded anyway. "Caroline and I have been talking…at length, about the restrictions I've had you placed under." My heart was pounding. The anticipation was unbearable. He was going to let me outside. I was going to leave The Stone Castle. I was going to be free to cum and go as I pleased. Even Caroline looked excited, she'd thought he'd ignore her face, but he hadn't. "So I've decided to give you and ultimatum." My heart plummeted into my stomach all of my hopes followed on some giant heavy chain that settled in there. Klaus was being difficult. I could tell by the way his tone changed and the smirk on his face when he said ultimatum. "Don't look so worried love." Klaus said, Caroline was glaring at him to but he just grinned impishly at her. "You can leave the castle if you become a vampire, that way I can ensure you have power to protect yourself." Even Elijah and Rebekah seemed shocked and Caroline looked appalled but she stayed in place long enough to hear the _or_. And Klaus didn't disappoint. "Or you can remain human and go to live in the Human world with other humans." Caroline stormed out. She slammed the door so hard I thought it might shatter. I was speechless. How could he be so vindictive? To me, someone he called his daughter.

It wasn't until tears pricked my eyes that Klaus' face softened. He slowly walked over to crouch down in front of me; gently he wrapped my hand in his. "Adria you think I'm being cruel but I'm not. You will _not_ survive here if you go wandering the streets unprotected. People will kill or torture you to get to me, I can't let that happen. Adria, I love you and you're my daughter, I don't care what anyone else says. That's why I gave you a choice, because I love you. If I didn't I would have just turned you into a vampire, it would have been the easier option. Unfortunately it would kill me to know that you'd spend the rest of eternity hating me for forcing you into something you hate. That's why you have a choice, I understand it's a difficult choice and that's why I'm not going to ask for an answer until you're eighteen." I wasn't happy but at least I understood. I got up from the chair and half-heartedly hugged Klaus, stepping back I nodded then politely said, "May I please be excused?" I needed space. Time to think. Klaus nodded his head.

Just before I reached the door he called out. "Adria, I forgot to tell you that in honour of your seventeenth birthday we're throwing a ball." I tried my best to put on an excited smile before I left but honestly I couldn't be less excited. My birthday was in two days and got the sneaky feeling seventeen was going to be a memorable year.

_The Library: _

I walked through the tall, barren hallways feeling sorry for myself. I couldn't believe I was faced with this decision, it seemed completely unfair and irrational, I couldn't possibly choose! I mean my life (or lack of one), my friends and family were all here so how could I be expected to leave all of that behind and never look back? But that didn't mean I was prepared to become a monster. I mean of course I love Caroline and Klaus but they've killed people. Caroline isn't that bad, she never kills without reason, but Klaus kills just because he's angry or upset. He tries to shield me from things like that but sometimes it can't be done. There's a torture chamber in the palace dungeons. I wished Marnie were here because I really needed someone to talk to. Marnie was my best-friend, and a witch. She lived in The Stone Castle with her mother Bonnie who was the resident witch-meaning she's the witch Klaus goes to for every spell that he needs- and has also been Caroline's best-friend since she was a human. Alas Marnie and Bonnie were away at that moment, they were in the human dimension so Marnie could visit her father. _Maybe I'll talk to Gideon_. He's my other best-friend and he worked as a stable boy at the place. _Is there a full moon tonight? I'll have to check._ _But right now I need to be alone so I can think. _

Almost immediately after I entered the library something blurred across my vision. A slight panic bubbled in my chest. I looked around frantically, my head spinning. I couldn't shake the disorientation. Cautiously I took another step, further in this time. The room was empty and the only noise now was coming from the crackling fire place. The whole room was filled with row after row of handcrafted bookshelves that reached almost to the chandelier bearing celling, the carpet was a thick, plush, red and your feet sunk into it, the whole room had an amazing welcome feel to it. To the far end of the room a set of stairs spiralled up to the second floor. The second floor had the same sort of layout but was filled with memorabilia, things Klaus and his siblings had collected over their many centuries. I loved going up there and looking through the journals and pictures, it wasn't just history like in a museum. It was the history of each individual original, their own personal tales. And some of the stuff was quite extraordinary. I strolled over to the bookshelf closest to the fire as the flames warmed my skin. There was a loud and abrupt crash on the second floor and frenzied cries; I started to run for the door, my heart pounding in my chest. There was a rouge vampire or hybrid in here, nothing else would case such pandemonium. Another crash, the sound echoed through the room, the guards would be here any second now. Just as I was inches from the door the rouge blurred in front of it too fast more to see his (or her) face, It pushed me back with such force I was falling through the air. In the blink of an eye he or she was behind clamping their strong arms around my waist. He (I could tell it was a he from the arms) held me just above the ground. I was utterly petrified. As I drew my last few breaths closed my eyes wishing I had done things differently, lived a better life because now it was over and I had absolutely nothing to show for it. Not even one measly kiss. It wasn't until that moment I realize how disappointed and angry I was at myself. He rested his fangs on the soft, breakable flesh of my neck, not yet drawing blood, and whispered in my ear, "What's the rush sweetheart?"

My whole body went ridged and a strange mix of relief and rage jolted through me as I realized it was a set-up. I half pushed and wiggled free of Kol's arms, turning to face him I yelled "You jerk! I hate you Kol, why do you have to be such a dick!?" Kol was clutching his stomach and bent over laughing so hard he was struggling to stand. I slapped him on the back but I doubt he even noticed. "I thought I was going to die!" That made him laugh even harder. As annoyed as I was I couldn't help but notice how nice his laugh was. It wasn't too deep but light and happy, kind of free if that makes sense. Almost everything the originals- or any old vampire for that matter- do in some way reflects their age, to those who know what they are at least. But not Kol's laugh, his was free from the burden of the years he had on his shoulders; it was the same laugh any twenty year old guy would have. Slightly cheery, slightly cheeky with naughty gleam to it.

Kol waggled his index finger at me, "Tut, tut. Such language from a princess?" I shot him by best evil glare, which was pretty weak. Kol burst out laughing all over again. Agitated and annoyed I quickly searched for a new subject. "Have you got me a birthday present yet?" I put on my court voice. My court voice is just my normal voice but slower, with more thought out words and better pronunciation. "That depends, what would you like?"

"Hmm." I flicked my straight, waist length, light, auburn over my shoulder and I placed my finger on my chin in pretend thought. "I'll have to get back to you on that one." I said leaving the library, destination: The stables. I needed to talk to my werewolf best-friend, ASAP.


End file.
